Dance with a Devil
by prettyfreakinsweet
Summary: Kurt's dad has been in a coma for three months and things aren't looking up. He's desperate for any way to help him, and a devil agrees to help, for a price… AU demon!Blaine Dub-con.


**Hey! I wrote this a while ago for my tumblr, and it was the first time I posted smut whoaaa. So, Blaine's a demon (I mean, they're called devils in the story but that's just because I thought the first line sounded cooler like that) therefore it's a bit darker so tread carefully, but it's nothing too crazy, so hopefully you'll enjoy!**

**Warnings: Dub con elements, demon!Blaine, bottom!Blaine**

"Dance with a devil?"

Blaine had appeared in front of the man suddenly, obviously startling him. He grinned slyly at the stranger and wrapped his hands around his hips, pulling him closer towards him.

The man's jaw dropped open just enough to expose his pink tongue.

"You're- you're a-?" He swallowed, not quite able to say the word even though he'd come to a social where he'd known there would be plenty. "You can help me?" he finally asked, voice low.

"For the right price," Blaine winked, running his palms firmly up and down the man's sides. It set him squirming. "So what's your problem? Wife die and you wanna bring her back?"

"Uh- no."

"Girlfriend run off with your boss and you wanna get revenge?" he asked, fishing.

"No- I- I'm gay."

"Great." His grin turned wolfish as he stepped closer, feeling the heat radiating off of the other man's body. "What's your name?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel," he replied in a high voice, cheeks flushed.

"Kurt. You can call me Blaine. What do you need fixed?"

He turned his face away from him and took a deep breath. "My dad, he- he had a second heart attack," he whispered. "He's been in a coma for three months and I just don't know what to do I- I…" His eyes returned to Blaine's face, glimmering with unshed tears. "Can you help him?"

Blaine tried to ignore how completely desperate and hopeless he looked. As if this was his last option and he didn't even expect it to work. "Yeah, yeah," he assured him, squeezing his hips in what he meant to be a comforting gesture but just made Kurt look uncomfortable. "Calm down, I can wake him up."

"R-really?" his voice hitched. "The nurses said he'd probably have brain damage if he woke up, can that be fixed too? I mean, it's fine if you can't but if you could, if you could just make him completely healthy, I'd do anything-"

"Anything?" he cut in with a raised brow.

A distressed look crossed his face, and he bit his bottom lip before nodding slowly. "I really think I could."

His smile widened slowly. "Okay. Kurt Hummel, I'll help you."

"What do I have to do?" he asked, barely audible.

Blaine skipped the dramatic pause; those were for amateurs. And besides, it looked like Kurt himself would have a heart attack if he had any more stress put on him. So he said simply, "Have sex with me." And waited for his response.

He gaped. "H-have sex. With you?"

He nodded, hands coming to a rest at the small of Kurt's back, just above the swell of his ass. "Not much to have your father back, right?"

Kurt licked his lips nervously, looking anywhere but Blaine's face. "I suppose so… Just the once?" he questioned, worried blue eyes meeting Blaine's again.

He nodded.

"So we just… we have sex and you heal my dad? And he'll be fine?" he confirmed, forehead wrinkled with thought.

"I'll even clear up any pre-existing heart condition he has so the likeliness of another attack will be greatly reduced." He felt like an infomercial announcer, but he wanted Kurt to accept and he didn't quite understand his hesitance. Blaine had done much less in exchange for much more before; Kurt was getting a great deal.

He let out a slow breath and nodded. "Okay. Okay," he repeated in a steadier voice. "Um, when-?"

"Now's fine."

He gripped Kurt tighter and transported them to his room in a puff of smoke.

Kurt pulled away, coughing into his fist. "Was I just _smoke_?" he squeaked incredulously.

"Fastest way to travel," Blaine replied, walking over to his alcohol cabinet. He lifted up a bottle of perfectly aged scotch. "Drink?"

"No," he replied with a shake of his head, taking in the rest of the room. It was large, set with mood lighting and decorated in deep reds and browns, with a king size bed against the wall.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, setting the bottle down and returning to Kurt. He brushed his fingers against Kurt's cheek and he flinched in surprise. "Don't worry. We can go slow."

He cupped Kurt's jaw and the other man stilled completely, but his eyes slid shut so Blaine pressed forward. He captured Kurt's lips, soft and sweet against his own.

When Blaine had first seen Kurt, he'd assumed he was an angel he was so beautiful. He'd thought the 'holier' beings had finally decided to shut down the devils' monthly mixer with the humans. However, after a few minutes of observation, he'd noticed little imperfections, and human mannerisms that angels never had. He'd approached him almost immediately thereafter, excited at the prospect of being able to touch him, to run his hands over his body, to make him fall apart.

Except now Kurt wasn't moving.

He pulled back with a short sigh. "Kurt."

"What?"

"You aren't doing anything."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You should be. If I wanted to have relations with an inanimate object, I'd get a cantaloupe."

"That's disgusting," he grimaced.

"Don't be a cantaloupe," he insisted, pointing a warning finger at him.

"Well what- I just-" he stuttered, frustrated. "What do you _want_?"

Blaine was slightly disappointed. He thought it had been rather obvious. "Kiss me back," he said. He took one of Kurt's hands and placed it on the back of his own neck. "Touch me a little." He leaned forward and kissed him again. "Pretend I'm someone else if you need to," he murmured against his mouth.

They kissed for a while, Blaine greedily devouring his lips and Kurt responding softly. Eventually, his fingers scratched through the hair at the base of Blaine's neck, making him groan. He pulled back for a quick breath of air and then dove back in, licking into Kurt's warm mouth.

Kurt's shoulders were broad and hard under Blaine's palms, and he smoothed his hands down the curve of his spine, before softly squeezing the round globes of his ass.

Kurt squeaked, jerking back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he hadn't.

"No. I was just… surprised," he replied, cheeks red and lips swollen.

He looked delectable.

"'S okay," Blaine muttered before surging forward again, moving his hands to Kurt's hips if it made him more comfortable. Honestly, Blaine wouldn't mind just kissing Kurt for quite a while longer. He liked trying to elicit more of a reaction from him, running his hands over his back, just feeling Kurt's arms around him.

Kurt pulled back after a minute, eyes shifting nervously. "Are we not going to… move to the bed?" he asked.

"If you want," he said, a smirk tingeing his lips.

"I um… yes," he said uncertainly. Blaine could tell that he was just saying what he thought Blaine wanted to hear, and that Kurt wanted this over with. He wasn't really sure why he wasn't enjoying it; something to do with morals or fear, probably. Blaine was never good at understanding the complexities of human emotion. He tried though, which was more than he could say for most devils.

He took Kurt's hand and led him to the bed. Kurt sat rigidly against the abundance of pillows populating the headboard as Blaine shed his suit jacket, slipped off his bowtie and undid the first few buttons of his dress shirt. He had dressed to impress, and so had Kurt. His sinfully tight clothes had been one of the reasons that Blaine had known he couldn't be an angel.

Kurt watched him as he crept onto the mattress and straddled his thighs, warm and solid underneath his own. Blaine traced his high cheekbones with his fingertips and he could see his pulse quivering unsteadily in his throat. But Kurt was his to touch for the night, and he planned to take full advantage of it.

He started undoing the buttons of Kurt's vest as he leaned forward and began kissing him again. His tongue thoroughly explored Kurt's mouth, while Kurt reciprocated obediently.

He'd removed his vest and was halfway through undoing his shirt when Kurt tore his mouth away to ask, "I'm not gonna get any diseases from you, am I?"

"No," Blaine replied, slightly amused. "Devil diseases aren't transmittable to humans. Not that I have any. This isn't my usual form of collecting payment."

"Oh, I'm just lucky then," he muttered under his breath.

Anger flared suddenly in Blaine's chest because _yes_, he was lucky. In one swift move, he yanked Kurt down from his leaning position on the pillows onto the flat of the mattress and pinned his hands above his head with one hand.

"Yes, actually," he growled into his ear. He could feel Kurt's heart pumping quickly against his chest, his breathing coming out in short pants from his fear. He flexed his fingers around Kurt's wrists, trying to not let his fierce irritation overwhelm him and mostly failing. "I'm trying to be nice. You know how I took my last payment? They promised me their _soul_. For _eternity_. Would you prefer I do that? I can, I can take it right now and you can leave this bed."

His free hand came to a rest against Kurt's violently heaving chest, right above his heart. His suddenly black eyes were reflected back in Kurt's wide, shining ones as he slowly started to tug Kurt's soul from his body. Kurt's nails dug into Blaine's wrists as he experienced an overwhelming coldness seeping into his bones. Blaine knew it was the last thing anybody ever felt before they lost their soul. Apparently it was horrible; being the most terrified they'd ever been in their life before never feeling anything again.

"Blaine, please- please, don't I- I'll do whatever you want, _stop_," Kurt gasped, spasming violently in Blaine's hold.

He lifted his hand off his chest, stopping the transaction and returning the small amount of the soul that he'd taken. Kurt gulped in deep breaths of air, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from flowing, maybe to try to shut out the situation entirely.

"It's your choice, Kurt," he said lowly, blinking away the darkness in his eyes. "You can leave now, before anything happens, and that will be completely fine. I will not be angry, I will not enact any form of vengeance against you. You can leave here without fulfilling your part of the deal and all that will happen is that I won't fulfill my part either. Your father will still be in a coma."

Kurt was shivering beneath him, very slight tremors, and even Blaine could tell that he was scared. He was trying to be comforting but Kurt was still terrified and he didn't know what to say to make anything better. Maybe there were no words he could say that would soothe Kurt.

He released the grip he had on his wrists and continued in a softer tone. "Or you can stay, we can have sex, and I'll heal your father. The decision is not a complicated one, but it's yours."

Blaine waited a few moments while Kurt thought, his eyes still closed. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, but when he opened his eyes they were steady. "I'll stay," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, because he didn't want to have to think of himself as the bad guy. He knew he was, he wasn't delusional, but if he could fool himself for an hour into thinking he wasn't as evil as he could be, he'd take it.

"Yes," he said, voice reedy. "You may continue."

Blaine kept Kurt's gaze as he deftly undid the rest of Kurt's shirt, splaying his fingers across his bare chest after he removed it. Kurt shuddered at the memory of Blaine taking his soul just minutes before, and Blaine lightly dragged his nails over one of his nipples instead. There was a sharp intake of breath before Kurt bit his lip to trap the noise.

He lowered his head to Kurt's chest, licking his left nipple curiously. Determined to not let Blaine see that he was getting any sort of enjoyment out of it, Kurt's teeth sunk deeper into his bottom lip. Blaine could have just told him that he wanted to hear him, and forced him to let the noises go, but he didn't mind a challenge.

He sucked the nipple into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth before laving over it soothingly. He licked his way up to his clavicle, sucking the light sheen of sweat off his skin. Kurt's pulse jumped beneath his lips as he mouthed over his neck, pausing to suck at the skin and smirk in triumph as Kurt tilted his head back, granting him more access.

He was so responsive once he let himself be. Blaine couldn't wait to watch him fall apart. He returned to Kurt's mouth, soft and hot and wet beneath his own frenzied lips. He could feel Kurt's jaw moving lazily underneath his palm as he kissed him back. Their tongues brushed and Blaine shifted his body to properly chase it, causing another body part of his to brush against Kurt's.

Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Enjoying yourself?" Blaine hummed, grinding down purposefully against Kurt's half-hard cock.

Kurt bit down _hard_ on Blaine's bottom lip in surprise, leaving Blaine groaning loudly.

"Can- can we just get this over with?" Kurt panted once he'd released his lip.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," he replied lowly. He could tell from the twist in Kurt's lips that he wanted to retort with something sarcastic and negative, but he held back. Blaine smirked as he leaned back and removed his own shirt. "You're going to have to touch me, though," he added conversationally.

Kurt glared at him, gulped, and tentatively raised his hands to Blaine's hips.

"That's a start," he murmured, lips brushing his jaw. He ran his own hands down Kurt's torso, coming to a stop at his belt buckle.

Kurt's fingers twitched against Blaine's skin and he looked down at him with hooded eyes. "'Getting it over with' means ridding you of these sinfully tight jeans, you know."

"Yuh uh," he nodded breathlessly, eyes wide and anxious.

Blaine's mouth twitched into a smile. He slid one hand onto his stomach and dropped the other one lower to cup Kurt's cock through the denim.

Kurt gasped, hips jerking up before he forced himself to still.

"Mm, have I mentioned how gorgeous you are?" Blaine asked, palming Kurt and watching his face contort exquisitely while he tried to hide how Blaine was affecting him.

Kurt just shook his head, hair a wild halo around his face.

"How rude of me to have let that slip my mind. You're very nearly divine."

He looked up at him from under his lashes, unconsciously sultry. "Only _nearly_?" he asked dryly, doing his best to keep his composure.

Blaine nodded, starting to unbuckle Kurt's belt. "And I'll thank every deity I can that you aren't a true angel. Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." He slipped his hand into Kurt's underwear and grasped his cock firmly around the base.

"Fuck," Kurt hissed, bucking up into his fist.

He leaned down and started kissing all over his neck, pleased with Kurt's reactions, and that he was able to _make_ Kurt feel that way. Blaine slowly stroked him in the tight confines of his jeans, then realized how impractical that was and transported his jeans and underwear away.

"Hey!" Kurt shot up straight, slapping Blaine's hand away from his dick. "Where did my pants go?"

Blaine held back a chuckle at the outraged look on Kurt's face, a contrast to his pink cheeks and mussed hair.

"Those were from McQueen's newest collection, and if you just _burned them off my body_, I swear you'll have something worse than the fires of hell to fear."

"Wow," he said, mouth shaped in an 'O'. "Is it weird that I'm incredibly turned on right now?"

"Where are my pants?" he asked, eyes narrowed and deadly.

"They're right over there, safe and sound," he said, pointing to the dresser on the far side of the room. "I just thought getting them off that way would be faster than peeling them off your legs."

Both of them had been distracted from Kurt's nakedness due to his rage, but as soon as Blaine's gaze landed on his lap, Kurt squeaked and snapped his legs up to his chest.

"Come on, sweetheart," he smiled, lightly touching his pale knee. "There's no need to be shy."

"I feel like this is an imbalance?" His reply was half statement, half question.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly. "Would you like to do the honours?" he asked, gesturing at his still-clothed lower body.

He bit his lip (_so beautiful_) and then nodded. "Fine. Lay down."

"As you wish," he agreed, amused, as he laid down on the pillows next to Kurt.

He took a fortifying breath and then uncurled himself from his fetal position, kneeling beside Blaine and making quick work of his zipper. Blaine watched, mesmerized, as Kurt's thick cock bobbed against his stomach while he efficiently pulled his pants down and off.

"Commando, why am I not surprised?" Kurt muttered, face maybe a little pinker.

"That's all you have to say?" he teased. He reached down to lazily stroke himself and sighed a little breath as his aching cock finally got some relief.

Kurt's tongue swiped along his lower lip, eyes unconsciously following the movements of Blaine's hand.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Blaine groaned, his pace speeding up.

"Hey- hey, stop that," Kurt shook himself out of his daze, waving at Blaine's activities. He reluctantly removed his hand as Kurt continued, "You're gonna finish before we even start and then what? I'll have to wait half an hour while you recuperate and every second I waste lollygagging with you is another second my father's in the hospital."

"I wouldn't mind a certain kind of _gagging_ if you know what I mean." Blaine decided that he was allowed one shameless innuendo. They were both naked; there was no pretense anymore.

Kurt rolled his eyes and then stilled. "Is that the type of sex you want?" he asked carefully.

He shook his head after a moment of contemplation. "Maybe next time."

"There is not going to be a next time, are you kidding me? I-"

Blaine sat up and grabbed his face before kissing him quiet.

"That's rude, I was _talking_," he said once they'd parted.

Blaine just smiled and asked, "Top or bottom?"

"What?"

"Would you like to top or would you like to bottom?" he repeated. He continued when Kurt just blinked at him. "For the sex that we'll be having? That's not going to be oral sex, in response to your previous question."

"I get to choose?" he asked, confused.

"Mm hm," he replied, before mouthing at Kurt's neck. He was starting to pick out his favourite parts of Kurt's body, which was probably not advisable since he'd never see him again.

"Um," Kurt said in response. Blaine felt his throat contract against his cheek as he gulped. He dragged his hand up Kurt's thigh before lightly trailing his fingers over his cock. "_Oh._ Ugh, um I'll- I'll top, I think."

"Okay." He nipped at Kurt's ear before reaching for the lube in the bedside drawer. "But I get to ride you."

Kurt nodded wordlessly, pupils large and dark, kneeling politely on the bed with his cock hard and glistening against his toned stomach. Blaine wanted to devour him.

"Lay down, gorgeous," he said, voice rough with desire.

He did as he was asked, hands twitching nervously on his stomach once he was situated amongst the pillows. Blaine threw a leg over Kurt's thighs, settling over his lap.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, do you want me to-?"

"I can take care of it," he assured him, clicking the cap open and drizzling lube onto his fingers. He brushed his lips over Kurt's and whispered, "You just sit there and look pretty."

He looked mildly affronted, but Blaine just smirked and reached behind himself, circling his hole a few times before pushing a finger in. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of being filled, but by not enough, not even close.

He spread himself quickly, moaning into Kurt's mouth as he did so. Kurt's hands ran up and down his sides slowly, his touch only leaving Blaine wanting more. Sooner than was probably advisable, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube to slather onto Kurt's cock.

"Condoms," Kurt blurted, his hands burning on Blaine's hips.

"I told you, you're not going to get any diseases." Blaine was too far gone for conversation, all he wanted was to fuck himself onto Kurt's cock and come until he couldn't _see_.

"I'd still like one," he insisted. Blaine started to roll his eyes and Kurt continued in what Blaine was beginning to recognize as his annoyed voice, "And don't say you don't have any because if you can smoke my pants across the room I'm sure you can manage to magic up some condoms."

"Side drawer," he nodded, giving in. "Hurry up."

Kurt gave him a look that no human had ever given Blaine; a mixture of irritation and condescension. It undoubtedly should have bothered Blaine but it only made him feel an odd mix of turned on and regretful that he'd probably never see it again after tonight.

Kurt retrieved a condom and leisurely ripped the foil open, deliberately taking his time as he rolled it onto his cock. His teasing left Blaine panting, his cock harder than ever, his hole still gaping and empty and wanting nothing more than to be filled by him.

"So hot," he breathed, quickly slicking up Kurt's cock before getting into position above him. He pressed his hole to the tip, whining as the head caught at his sensitive rim. "You- you still agreeing to this?" he asked roughly.

"Yeah."

Kurt's nails dug into the flesh of Blaine's thighs as he sunk down, moaning wantonly as he allowed his cock to fill him deliciously slowly. He tilted his head back, pushing down until his ass hit Kurt's thighs and then exhaled, fingers curling around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's hips jerked up just the slightest bit, forcing his cock that much deeper inside of him, and that set Blaine off. He raised himself up and slammed back down again and again, the sound of their skin slapping against each other mixing with their moans.

Kurt started rolling his hips in time with Blaine, his cock brushing against his prostate and making Blaine cry out each time. He stared down at him, broad shoulders beneath his hands, long neck exposed, full lips parted and cheeks flushed from exertion.

"Fuck Kurt," he groaned, leaning down and kissing over the side of Kurt's neck, across his face. "So beautiful, perfect _ungh_."

He raked his nails down his back, holding onto his hips tightly as he fucked into Blaine more surely.

"Yes, _ugh_, yeah just like that, please," he whined into Kurt's ear.

Kurt's grip tightened and all of a sudden Blaine was on his back, pressed into the mattress with Kurt pounding into him.

"Oh _fuck_," he moaned, pushing his head back into the pillows.

Kurt hovered over him, hair flopped onto his forehead, gaze dark as he asked lowly, "This still counts?"

"Yes, yes, yes," he spat out quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck as Kurt slammed his hips forward over and over again.

He didn't know why he wanted to be on top, this was so obviously _better_, this was perfect, Kurt was _perfect_. Kurt grabbed his knee and hiked it up to his hip, causing Blaine to moan at the change in angle. Blaine brought his other leg up as well, and wrapped both legs around Kurt's waist, heels pressing into his ass and hands tangled in his hair. He was hanging on like he was never going to let go, like he just intended to let Kurt fuck him forever.

But he could feel his orgasm growing, and once Kurt's soft hand wrapped around his aching cock, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He tugged him towards his mouth, not so much kissing as just letting their lips slide wetly against each other. Kurt's tongue dove into his mouth, messily exploring, and his hand squeezed his cock and Blaine was gone. His muscles tensed up around Kurt, groaning his name loudly as he came over both their stomachs.

His limbs fell from Kurt's body, entirely spent as Kurt continued to thrust into Blaine, loose and open as he laid there and took it. Soon, he began to lose rhythm until he finally buried himself into Blaine and came, face twisted up in pleasure. It was the most erotic sight Blaine had ever seen. He lazily ran his hands over the planes of his back, memorizing the way his muscles moved under his skin until Kurt rolled off of him.

He tried not to notice the loss of heat and _Kurt_ as he asked him, "So you'll save my dad?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he nodded, eyes closed as he rested against the pillows. Blaine watched a sense of calm fall across his features, and then his eyes popped open and he was met with that incredible blue again. "Can I have my pants back now?"

He chuckled. "Of course." He transported them over in a puff of smoke, causing Kurt to frown. "I'd have walked over to get them, but I'm sure it will hurt to move."

He shrugged. "'S what you asked for," he mumbled, wiping his stomach off with tissues from the bedside table.

Blaine did the same, and then watched as Kurt stood up, admiring his naked ass.

"Can you at least _pretend_ not to leer?" he sniped at him from over his shoulder.

He turned his gaze to the ceiling, saying, "I never did get a good look at your ass. I was just covering all my bases."

He grumbled something unintelligibly as he got dressed. Once he'd buttoned up his vest he asked, "Where are we anyway? Can I catch a cab from here?"

Blaine laughed out loud. "No. I'll take you home."

"Where- are we in hell, am _I_ in hell?" he asked quickly, face whiter than Blaine had seen it.

"You're in the devil's realm, yes. But it's obviously not what you're thinking of. It's not underground or anything, it's actually on the same plane as the humans'. It's like they overlap, occupying the same space, but different. It's hard to explain."

"Okay. Can you just take me back to New York, please?" he asked expectantly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah," he said, wincing as he rolled off the bed. He popped over to Kurt and reached out a hand, but he jumped back. "What now?"

"You're naked!" he said, as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, looking down at himself in confusion.

"There's a certain level of _decorum_ that is generally upheld in the 'human plane'-"

"That would be human _realm-_"

"I don't know if you'd noticed but not a lot of people tend to walk around naked with a shining red asshole!"

"But a _normal_ asshole-?"

"Put on some clothes," he cut in hotly.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and with a snap of his fingers was dressed. He grabbed Kurt's arm and transported them to his apartment.

Kurt pulled away, coughing and complaining about lung cancer before his eyes widened. "How do you know where I live?"

"Black magic," he shrugged carelessly. Kurt glared at him warily but he ignored it. "So, I'm gonna head down to the hospital, heal your dad, and you'll get a very happy phone call from the nurses in the morning."

"I have to wait until the morning?" Kurt asked, just the barest hint of a whine creeping into his voice.

"Kurt," he sighed. He cradled his jaw one last time and pressed a kiss to his lips before murmuring against them, "Miracles take time, sweetheart."

Blaine stepped back, took a final look at Kurt's pale face, eyes wide and mouth open just the tiniest bit, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

He arrived in Burt Hummel's darkened hospital room. The moonlight streaming through the windows lit his face and made him look even sicklier than he actually was. Or at least, Blaine hoped it was the moonlight that was doing that. Because he looked pretty awful.

He washed his hands in a sink down the hall because it's always a good idea to be hygienic, and looked around on his walk back to make sure that nobody else was planning to enter the room. He was invisible, so it didn't really matter if anyone came in, but he preferred privacy so he could concentrate on the task at hand.

"Hello sir," he murmured as he stood at the head of Burt's bed. He slipped his hand under the hospital gown to rest a palm above his heart, and placed the other on his wrinkled forehead to assess the damage. After a minute he added, "You are very lucky to have the son you have. You never would have woken up."

And just thinking about Kurt kick-started the healing process. He could feel the promise of their deal bubbling in his chest, Kurt's sacrifice powering the healing. He winced as he felt a burst of Kurt's love for his father flow through him, into Burt's body.

It's why he hated taking sex as payment for deals. Besides souls being much more useful, it physically pained him when the love for the other person made its way through his veins. His heartbeat pounded loudly in ears, the power rushing out of his body to heal Burt. Kurt and his father's bond was so strong it left him panting, eyes watering from the effort of converting all of that compassion and love and trust into healing power before transferring it into Burt.

Finally, all that Kurt had given Blaine in his sacrifice petered out and he slumped to the floor next to the bed, heaving loud breaths to try and compose himself. He transported himself to the chair in the corner, resting until early in the morning when a steady beeping started to emit from the machines hooked up to Burt.

A flurry of nurses dashed in and Burt groggily blinked his eyes open, asking for his son.

Kurt rushed in not long after, wearing the same clothes from a few hours ago and bags underneath his eyes. Obviously he hadn't slept since Blaine had left him.

He watched the family reunite from the corner, chest clenching at the relieved tears in Kurt's bright blue eyes. Kurt's hand was wrapped up in his father's large one, both of them holding onto each other tightly.

Blaine was just about to leave when Kurt turned away from his father for just a second to look in his general direction. He shot him a watery smile and mouthed, "Thank you."

Blaine stumbled out of the room and walked down the hallway, ignoring a few other devils who were there hoping to make deals with desperate humans.

He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't accept sex as payment anymore. Using such strong emotions as power always left him feeling empty and _alone_ because he knew that no one would ever, ever love him that much.


End file.
